


sugar sweet

by orca_mandaeru



Series: fruit punch [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Yuta and Taeyong have the world (each other.)aka soft lesbian yutae





	sugar sweet

It's very rare that Taeyong wakes up earlier than Yuta. Yuta has the unfair skill of being fully awake the moment she opens her eyes, somehow having no problem just staying awake. Taeyong, on the other hand, needs at least a half hour buffer to actually find any semblance of wakefulness. 

 

But this morning she's suddenly awake, snuggled in Yuta's arms and eyes inches away from her sleeping face. This is a good opportunity to admire her girlfriend's relaxed face without any risk of gentle teasing for it. 

 

Yuta's body temperature is so high they don't really need blankets, her arms locked around Taeyong's waist and holding her close against her chest. Yuta’s face looks different like this, devoid of her usual constant expressions. God, she's so beautiful. Taeyong doesn't know how she ever got so lucky. 

 

They've been together for over five years now, since the clumsy days of high school. At that time Taeyong had truly thought she would never be loved, the whispered words of others calling her a frigid bitch following her steps. Then Yuta had come into her life, not only bright in every sense of the word, but understanding in a way that wasn't invasive at all. She _ got _ Taeyong, and as they changed and grew over the years they did it together, always learning new things about each other. 

 

She trails her fingers over Yuta's cheek, brushing the long auburn hair off her face. Yuta's eyelids flutter and Taeyong smiles, leaning in and pessing a small kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Yuta’s nose scrunches up adorably and Taeyong cuddles closer, pressing another little kiss to her nose as well. 

 

"Yongie?" Yuta's long eyelashes blink open, clear eyes looking back at her. 

 

"Good morning." Taeyong gives her another peck. Yuta snakes a hand around to her hair and holds her close, deepens the kiss. It's a testament to her love for Yuta that she doesn't care about their morning breath. Yuta's nasty enough that she probably wouldn't have cared anyway. 

 

Yuta pulls back gently. "Yeah, it is good. What's the occasion?" 

 

"Nothing, just love you," Taeyong whispers. She squirms at how cheesy that was and Yuta grins at her fondly. Now fully awake, Yuta rolls over on top of Taeyong, her weight making her squeak. Taeyong's arms are spread askew against the bed and Yuta pins both of her wrists against the sheets, hair falling in a curtain around them both. 

 

“You're so cute, babygirl," Yuta breathes, a smile curling around her voice and oh, Taeyong’s fully awake now. It's not fair, it's too early in the morning for Yuta to make use of her weakness like that. Yuta leans down again to her mouth, lightly sucking on her bottom lip. Taeyong lets Yuta press her into the mattress, biting playfully at her girlfriend, hyper aware of Yuta's chest pressing down against her with only the barrier of the thin sleep shirt between them. 

 

Taeyong wraps her legs around Yuta's hips and pulls her down completely against her. They finally break apart, breathless, and Yuta's eyes are too intense, too bursting with love. Yuta leans down. "I want to eat you out, princess." 

 

Taeyong's lips part slightly. "Oh,  _ please _ ." 

 

"You know how I love to taste you." And Taeyong does. Yuta likes to say it's one of her favorite hobbies, at home with her face between Taeyong's thighs. She’s getting warmer just thinking about it, a gentle warmth growing between her legs. 

 

Yuta smiles at her one more time and scoots away, taking in the sight of her girlfriend sprawled across their bed, panting. Yuta pulls Taeyong's oversized sleep shirt up, admiring her soft stomach and pressing a kiss to it before curling her tongue into her belly button. Taeyong shivers at the contact and Yuta rucks the shirt higher, exposing Taeyong's pretty little breasts. They’re the perfect size to be cupped in the palms of Yuta's hands, so she does just that, eyes sparkling up at Taeyong's face as she runs a thumb over her flat brown nipples. 

 

Taeyong's breath hitches as she watches, Yuta keeping eye contact as she lowers his mouth to the underside of her boob, laving the flat of her tongue from the underside to drag and swirl over her nipple. Taeyong's legs clench around Yuta's sides between her, a small mewl escaping her lips. Yuta closes her mouth around the now-hardened nipple and drags the flat of her tongue against the tip. She sucks on it, letting her teeth graze just slightly to hear more of those delicious high-pitched sounds. She draws back and switches attention to the other one, thumb rubbing circles over the wetted one. 

 

Taeyong can feel the wetness starting to seep out of her and collect, pussy throbbing with heat. Yuta looks so satisfied, with that wide smile that shows her teeth. She pulls away from Taeyong's tits and the cool air makes her nipples stand out more, missing the stimulation and warmth. 

 

Yuta scoots down, teasing her fingertips over the hem of Taeyong’s simple but cute gray panties. She dances her fingers down, pressing he the pad of her index finger down below and it comes away wet. Taeyong gasps and her hands run across the streets, searching for something to grab onto. Yuta noses down to follow her fingers, finally rolling Taeyong's panties down her thighs and yanking them off her legs. 

 

Her face is immediately back to nose at Taeyong's neatly trimmed pubes, sliding her face down and catching hold of her girlfriend's legs, hooking them over her shoulders and burying her face in Taeyong's pussy.  _ Finally _ , she thinks, hips bucking slightly forward. Yuta spreads her pussy lips apart and kitten liccks at the slick collecting htere, smacking her lips and groaning exaggeratedly like she's eating a gourmet meal. 

 

"Yuta..." Taeyong whines, grasping weakly at her hair. Yuta licks down into her folds and washes her tongue smooth and slow over almost all parts of her, pointedly avoiding Taeyong's clit. It feels nice, so nice, but the heavy throb of need is too much and she's tired of Yuta's teasing. "Please, please, Yuta, you know what I want--" she whines, pushing her hips up into Yuta's hot mouth.

 

Yuta's eyes twinkle up at her. "Okay, princess. What my baby wants, she gets." And then she finally presses the flat of her tongue over her starting from her dripping hole, dragging over her clit. Taeyong spasms and chokes on a moan at the contact, pleasure burning hot white. 

 

"More, more now!" she gasps. 

 

"Greedy," Yuta murmurs, but obliges, focusing on that little nub, stroking her tongue in wide circles around the sensitive flesh. She doesn't let up either, pressing her tongue hard against it and sucking. Taeyong can't seem to keep her mouth shut, constant mewls and breathy whines. It doesn't take that long for her to cum at all, her entire body taken over by it, tasting the hot pleasure in the back of her throat, back bowing up off the bed and legs clenching around Yuta's head. 

 

It lasts for long moments, like time has stilled. Yuta tongues her through it, but as she starts coming down Yuta still doesn't stop. It takes on the uncomfortably sharp tinge of overstimulation, too much, and now every time Yuta’s slick tongue presses against her she jolts, hips jerking out of her control, instinctively trying to get away. 

 

"Yuta, it's too much," she whines, twisting her fingers through Yuta's long hair. Yuta ignores her, tongues harder, and Taeyong squeals and kicks her legs, tears building in her eyes. The feeling of _ too much _ builds until it comes to a point where it’s not painful anymore, starting to feel good again, the sharp tinge heightening the sensation. 

 

Yuta pulls her face back for a second and shark grins up at Taeyong, wet running down her jaw. She brings her hand around to delicately run her fingers through Taeyong's sensitive folds, diving back down again. She slips two fingers into Taeyong, easy with how wet she is, and doesn't waste any time pistoning her fingers fast and hard in and out of her. 

 

Taeyong's completely out of it now, just letting her body take her on a ride of sensation. When she cums a second time it's much more powerful, whole body shuddering and raising off the bed, a few spare tears squeezing out of her eyes. When she comes down this time she feels boneless and weak, tugging at Yuta's head. Thankfully Yuta lets up, slipping the fingers out of her and gently lowering Taeyong's legs back down off her shoulders, crawling up the bed. 

 

Taeyong can't be bothered to complain at the absolutely smug expression on her girlfriends' face. Yuta leans down to kiss her gently, and Taeyong can taste the mess of herself on her lips. “Morning sex is best sex,” Yuta murmurs against her lips, and Taeyong hums in agreement. She shifts, the stickiness uncomfortable now. 

 

She wraps her arms around Yuta's shoulders, who of course knows exactly what she wants, hauling her up in her arms in a bridal carry. Taeyong's mind is still addled from the morning and the orgasms. "Yes, strong nice," she mutters. Yuta laughs her beautiful tinkly laugh and slides off the bed, carrying them in the direction of the bathroom to soak in the bath for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
